


the ol' switcharoo (but unintentional)

by junhuiwishes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Yoon Jeonghan is a Little Shit, chan and seokmin are the tiny shits that junhui can handle, gryffindor sooncheol, hansol loves bread eep, hufflepuff junchanseokverkwan, i am basing all my knowledge of hogwarts off of foggy memories of drarry fics, junhao literally know everyone it is THEIR world and they are the it couple, minghao and shua roomates, minghao's very good with ties.. good for junhui eh?, notice how i ran out of different ways to say lunch hall, ravenclaw meanie, seungkwan is also a little shit, slytherin minghao wears glasses and has a black mullet i don't care what u say, slytherin shuahanhoonhao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhuiwishes/pseuds/junhuiwishes
Summary: Minghao and Junhui walk into the Hogwarts lunch hall but something's off. Everyone's either staring or trying not to laugh.(Or the one in which they mix their ties up and wear the wrong ones to lunch. And their friends are all unhelpful little shits.)
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 17
Kudos: 103





	the ol' switcharoo (but unintentional)

"Do I have something on my face or has everyone in the dining hall collectively fallen in love with me at the same time?" Junhui awkwardly coughs out to his friends ogling at him for God knows what reason, trying to keep the eye contact with people from other houses to a minimum.

He clears his throat which has, all of a sudden, become scratchy. 

It doesn't help that he didn't think that his own friends would be contributing to the staring problem (victim: him) too.

Hushed whispers from the table of Slytherins at the other end of the room could be heard, but there was no way Junhui could make out what they were saying, which they'd definitely intended.

The only things Junhui had caught onto were amused stares and widened eyes coupled with an outburst of gasps thrown towards him the moment he walked into the hall for lunch, only to be dragged to the Hufflepuff table by Seokmin, his close friend who usually had a quip about everything. 

But today wasn't the case. 

Today wasn't the case for many of the normal things that would've usually occurred, it seems. 

Hansol, by now, would've dug into his buttered bread like there was no tomorrow, because, as simple as it is, it's true. Hansol loves bread. 

But today he just gapes at something Junhui can't quite put a finger on what, and it's making him feel self-conscious. 

His neck feels warm and his hands are unhelpfully clammy. 

Junhui runs a finger through his hair, making sure it's flat and tidy, not sticking up like how it normally would when he gets out of bed. His hair seemed fine. So why were people looking at him like he had grown teeth out his ass? 

Okay, gross mental image. Thanks so much friends and strangers of Hogwarts, Junhui inwardly groans. 

He frowns a little, silently attempting to ponder why on Earth, or Hogwarts, so many people would be staring at him. But nothing clicks. 

When none of his friends motion for another to open their mouth to explain their strange behaviour, Junhui shifts uneasily in his seat, taking note of how quiet the entire hall has become, and that if a pin being dropped would resound in the whole room was not just hyperbolic language. 

Junhui wouldn't, frankly, been a little frightened if not for the first and second years' confused chewing and murmuring, paying no attention to the scene around them. 

He then moves his hands to his face, trying to feel for something, anything, like a smudge of the chocolate bar on his cheek he had just opened, sitting in front of him sadly on his lunch tray, begging to be eaten.

And yet, eat the chocolate bar, Junhui does not.

The only semblance of a response Junhui gets is Seungkwan's "oh my God", as he blinks, eyes fluttering open and closed as if to remind himself that he wasn't dreaming.

Junhui was getting a little uncomfortable at the extra attention today. 

Sure, he admits that he has had a couple of admirers and a stash of love letters sent to him by some of the lower year girls, ans occasionally boys, but that wasn't something he and his Slytherin boyfriend, Minghao couldn't handle. 

Well, to be fair, Minghao does get a little grumpy when Junhui gets a couple of new love letters and small giftboxes of snacks everyday or so, but Junhui kisses the tip of Minghao's nose whenever they're sure no ones looking, and all is forgiven.

It's not that Junhui wants to keep his relationship with Minghao a secret, especially from his best friends. He wants nothing more than to scream into the empty halls that he and Xu Minghao are in love. And so does Minghao.

It's just that... the right time hasn't come yet.

Yeah, that's definitely the excuse he's going with. Nothing at all to do with the fact that he's a Hufflepuff and his lover, a Slytherin, a combination that hasn't been seen in years, nay, decades.

When he's sure he can hear Chan sitting next to him audibly swallow, he has had enough. 

But his plans to outrightly ask his friends what the hell was going on was interrupted when his boyfriend enters the dining hall.

The moment the Slytherin, usually known for his stoic gaze and aloof demeanour steps into the hall, his friends, whom Junhui know as Jeonghan and Jihoon burst into a fit of laughter.

Soon, several Slytherins who know Minghao well, and a handful of the Ravenclaws like Wonwoo and Mingyu, as well as Gryffindors such as Seungcheol who were good friends with Junhui join in on the laughter.

The atmosphere is good and, to an outsider, it'd seem that the kids were having a lot of fun until Junhui realises he still has no idea what the fuck is wrong with everyone, and it was a little eerie to him how they all just start either laughing or staring at the same time. 

The first and second years are as equally disoriented by the surprising noises, but they're quickly calmed down and distracted by the fourth year buddies assigned to them, focusing on talking about how hard Potions homework could be. 

Junhui makes eye contact with Minghao, who looks equally confused.

And that's when they both come to an instant epiphany, realisation slowly floods over them as they both imitate each other's facial expressions. Their eyes gradually widen and their mouths form a perfect O. 

Their ties.

From Junhui's line of vision, he can see the bright yellow tie Minghao seems to have donned.

Then, he looks down at his own.

A lovely rustic forest green, complete with the emblem of the Slytherin house. A colour he'd always been in love with, a colour he'd come to associate the love of his life with. He looked good in green too though. 

Jeonghan lets out a low wolf whistle, much to the amusement of everyone else.

"Damn, you two!" Jeonghan unhelpfully adds. 

Pretty much veryone guffaws at the next line from a voice Junhui can't seem to recognise.

"I thought they were just, like... _really_ close friends or am I stupid?" 

"I think the last one!" Another voice chimes in, which in turn makes several of the students snicker and laugh again. 

Everyone was familiar with how close the two were, but for some reason, none of them had fathomed that the two would be a couple. 

It wasn't that they were both men, for obvious reasons. Reasons such as the fact that literally all of the upper years were not part of the heterosexual community. 

Among Junhui and Minghao's combined friend count of over a few, or so, hundred (yes, they're _that_ it couple), only a measly three were straight. 

No, it was probably just that their friends weren't as sharp as they'd initially thought them to be. 

They're going to have to _kindly_ remind them of that later. 

Junhui pouts, wondering what kind of people would take pleasure in another's demise. 

Okay, maybe not demise. But still. 

Low voices could definitely be heard as hundreds of students discussed the relationship between the Slytherin and Hufflepuff as they were right there, present in the room along with everyone else. 

If it were up to Junhui, he would've deemed the behaviour a little rude. Couldn't they at least have waited for the couple to leave the room?

Every person with a pair of working eyes was looking at them both, alternating back and forth between Junhui's deep green tie that contrasted with the soft hues of his yellow robe, and then Minghao's striking yolk-coloured tie that did not match his robe at all.

Junhui just stares deadpans back at his friends.

"Seriously? Couldn't have saved me the trouble of all this and opened your big mouths to tell me in the first place?"

Seokmin then has the audacity to giggle at his friend's plight while Chan just sympathetically pats him on the back.

Hansol makes eye contact with Junhui while shoving a bread roll into his mouth, trying to look as innocent as possible, toothily and teasingly grinning in response.

Seungkwan's the only one that replies, which Junhui just sighs at.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go switch your ties with your boyfriend, idiot!" He jabs a fork dangerously close to Junhui's face, and then poking it in the direction of a distraught Minghao who was currently being mercilessly teased by his Slytherin friends. Junhui does not fail at noticing how Seungkwan had purposely eunuciated the word 'boyfriend', earning a swat on the arm in return.

"I can't believe we're in this entire hall of what? Several hundred people? And none of you assholes thought to inform me on... this?" He brings his hands and gestures hastily to the tie at the base of his neck, clearly unamused by whatever prank his friends wanted to pull on him. 

With his friends shooing him away, Minghao turns around and stands at the same time, rushing out before Junhui. 

Only to peek back into the lunch hall, beckoning with his arm, for Junhui to swiftly run out as well. 

That action earns the lovers laughs that reverberate throughout their lunch hall.

They turn around the corner, with Junhui's wrist in Minghao's grasp, making sure no one can see them, or come after them to snoop. 

They're pretty sure they can hear one of their mutual friends, a sly Gryffindor named Soonyoung chant out "I want what they have!"

To which another voice chimes in with "in your next life maybe!", a voice Junhui is thankful for for not adding onto the teasing, a teaching assistant known as Joshua.

And Minghao's roomate whom he may or may not have accidentally cast a spell on that morning. 

But tomato tomahto, right? 

Wrong. Junhui was still feeling apologetic over it, and the younger of the two pats his head in loving strokes, like he wanted to wash away every sliver of guilt and remorse from Junhui if he could. 

Minghao rolls his eyes at the exchange between their Joshua and Soonyoung and looks at Junhui, whose cheeks were still looking mighty flushed from the attention and mortification of earlier.

He cups Junhui's face in his palms and tilts his head so that they look into each other's eyes. Junhui only blushes more, and Minghao smirks.

They still for a second, time seemingly stopping when it's just the two of them in their own little world.

Despite the year they've been together, Minghao will never cease to find Junhui absolutely adorable, no matter what he does.

"Baby, we gotta change ties. I think you put mine on by accident this morning before you snuck out." Minghao starts off. A soft smile makes its way into Minghao's face before it moprhs into a chuckle when he recounts that morning's events. 

One of Minghao's roomates, Joshua from earlier, had almost woken up and caught them had it not been for the short sleep spell Junhui cast on him in a panic. 

The older was tremendously sorry for it though, and made sure to buy him those marshmallow cookies and a butterbeer Minghao says that he's obsessed with. He met up with his boyfriend, requesting that he give it to his roomate, causing the younger of the two to coo at how endearing he was.

Minghao's nimble fingers deftly undid Junhui's and his own tie, handing Junhui his while slinging the green one already around his neck into a perfect knot. 

Junhui just looks up at him with equal amounts of adoration and amazement. 

Who can blame him? It's Xu Minghao, and damn Junhui if he isn't awestruck by his cute - and very attractive - boyfriend. 

Minghao plants a chaste kiss on Junhui's lips once he catches the older staring, and works on Junhui's tie as well, looping it around so quickly Junhui barely even has time to register what was going on.

Junhui's heart feels like it's about to beat out of his ribcage, shyly looking at Minghao through his dark lashes. His cheeks heat up when he feels Minghao's soft lips against his own. 

There's a spreading warmth throughout his face which Minghao doesn't miss, and with that, Minghao boops his nose gently. 

By the time Junhui regains composure, Minghao has already slipped his hand into his warm one, a perfect fit as his fingers instinctively interlock with Minghao's.

"We've got some announcing to do to our friends, don't you think, baby?" Minghao says, kissing Junhui's temple and squeezing his hand, before pulling the older towards the lunch hall, both of them laughing as their legs carry them faster than their brains can think.

And soon, the little corner in which they've tucked themselves into become a flurry of ebony black robes and just the slightest whirl of a beautiful shade of yellow and green. Much like their respective owners, tangled in togetherness as a product of their love. 

**Author's Note:**

> and then junhao get married and it's beautiful and adorable and all their friends from the different houses attend and it's genuinely beautiful nd emotional cuz they've known each other so many years nd they reminisce and... i'm rambling 
> 
> BRO wtf is this i'm sorry i couldn't do this trope justice i just thought it was adorable!! also we are currently married if u have made it to the end and remember to stream silent boarding gate!


End file.
